


Birthday Surprises

by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Birthdays, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaming, Happy Birthday Shirai!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon
Summary: Shirai's birthday is coming up and Levi has a plan to celebrate, but is Shirai's plan the best one of all?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Shirai/Leviathan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassKyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassKyun/gifts).



> This is for Cass and her OC Shirai since both their birthday is coming up! I hope y'all enjoy, no angst for this one, not for birthdays!!!

It was Shirai’s birthday and Levi had a _Plan_! He was going to make food from some of the humans favorite animes and game with him all day! It was perfect!

He started the meal prep late that night when everyone was sleeping, he had to let Beel in on it otherwise he would’ve eaten everything, the Avatar of Gluttony was actually a good help in the kitchen when he put his mind into it.

“Everything’s cut up or combined! All we’ll need to do is put things together or bake them and we’ll be set!” Levi laughed excitedly.

Beel nodded, “Good luck tomorrow, alright? I’m sure he’ll love it.”

The otaku demon flustered, face burning, “Well! He is my Henry, my best friend!”

The other laughed, “Of course, of course, goodnight Levi.”

He mumbled a goodnight back and retreated to his room to set up all the decorations, clean a little and prepare everything.

He couldn’t sleep, he was too excited! Shirai was really special to him, he was always so nice to him, and wanted to spend time with him for some reason. He wasn’t a _total_ normie and that was fucking awesome, just icing on the cake, or a limited edition Ruri-chan figure, summer bikini edition.

He spent his time awake obsessively checking everything, making sure everything in his room was perfect for the day. He even set a timer on his D.D.D so he would run to the kitchen and finish cooking or baking.

He’d have to set up all of _that_ in his room before he could even wake up Shirai and drag him to his room. It was all going to be worth the wait and effort though! He could just _tell_.

Morning couldn’t come fast enough. He even beat his alarm to the kitchen for lack of things to do and restless energy. Cooking and baking wasn’t something he did _often_ but when he _did_ do it, it always turned out **Damn** good. And this time was _crucial_ for perfection. He took extra time rolling, smoothing, frosting. Placing the toppings on extra precise. Everything looked just _divine_. All that was left to do was to place everything in his room and go wake up Shirai!

Waking the human up wasn’t too terribly hard. He was very chill and easy-going, if a bit nervous and anxious. The demon cracked the door open and made sure Shirai was still sleeping, once he was sure the other was sleeping he entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Now wasn’t the best time to overthink and second guess, but who is Levi if not someone who’s anxious about other people and the way they think of him? Especially this cute human who’s currently cuddling one of the stuffed animals Levi bought him from that one game they both loved. The excitement was replaced with anxiety but _think of the pay off Levi! He’s gonna love it_.

He swallowed hard and reached a shaky hand out to the human and touched his shoulder.

“Shirai! Wake up! It’s your birthday!” He managed to get out.

“Hmm?” The human stirred and blearily looked up at the demon above him.

Once his vision cleared and _saw_ it was Levi, his face lit up.

“Good morning, Levi,” he smiled, “and thank you!”

“G-good morning, Shirai. Come on! Let’s game in my room!” Levi stood up, taking the humans hand.

“Whoa! Alright, alright! Let me get dressed first, alright?”

“O-oh! Of course! I’ll, uh, wait outside your door!” Levi blushed.

The human got dressed fast, this seemed really important to the demon. Maybe he bought a new game without telling him? Either way there was urgency! He reappeared to the demon in no time and took his hand for the short journey to the gamers room.

“Okay, close your eyes! No peeking!”

Shirai laughed quietly, “Alright, what’s going on?”

“Just close them,” Levi led them into his room once he made sure the other couldn’t see, only once they were in did he tell him he could finally open his eyes, “Alright, go ahead!”

Shirai opened his eyes and he was breath taken! Everything looked straight from a manga or video game! All the food looked unreal, there was all his favorite games setup, his favorite drinks to have while gaming. It was all so _perfect_ so _Levi_. He loved it so much! He stared tearing up.

“Whoooooaa!!! Shirai are you okay?! Did I get something wrong?!” Levi panicked at the tears.

“N-no! It’s just, this is the nicest thing anyone’s done for my birthday, it’s so perfect! Thank you so much, Levi!” The human wiped his eyes and hugged the demon.

Levi blushed and returned the embrace without comment on the affection. He wasn’t big on affection per say but this was alright, just him and his human.

“Of course, anything from my Henry.”

Shirai sniffed as Levi led him to the food and drink table.

“We have to have breakfast before we game all day, take your pick!” He beamed.

Shirai’s face was star-struck!

“Everything looks so amazing! I don’t know where to start!” He gushed.

They ate breakfast together, Shirai listening to Levi go on about his newest mobile game like normal. It was so nice, just the two of them. The human couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his features the more he stared into the demons eyes. He could really get used to this.

When they were done eating, Shirai sat on the couch as Levi set up his game of choice. The human wanted to thank him properly for all this and he could only think of one thing. The thought made his heart race and he’d have to work up the courage though. He doesn’t usually make the first move, but neither does Levi so they were always at a pining, yearning stalemate. He’d have to step up if he wanted his relationship with Levi to go _anywhere_.

When Levi sat down, he moved closer, albeit subtly. It started like that, small movements closer. A high five after winning together, eventually turned into a hug, eventually turned into a quick longing look at the others lips after the “celebration”.

They only took breaks to get snacks or switch games, today was really shaping up to be the best birthday ever. At the end of it all, Shirai stood by Levi’s door. His heart was beating in his throat, it was now or never to enact his plan.

“Thank you so much, Levi, today was the best birthday ever.” He said softly.

“I-it was nothing! I had a lot of fun today as well, Shirai.”

“Do you mind if I-?” Shirai cut himself off to move closer, putting his arms around the demon's neck.

“O-oh! Uhm, it’s totally fine!” Levi stuttered, he was getting nervous, probably just as nervous as the human was right now.

They stared at each other’s lips as Shirai mentally screamed at himself to finally make his move!

The human’s face got increasingly hot as he slowly moved in towards the taller. Levi had plenty of time to move away if he didn’t want this. The demon just shook with nerves and put his hands on Shirai’s waist and closed his eyes.

Their lips _finally_ met, it was like sparks flew. Hearts were beating fast, faces and ears and necks were flushed red. It was awkward as hell, but very soft and sweet for their first kiss.

Once Shirai finally pulled away he said, “Thank you so much for today, Levi. You really mean a lot to me and I… I love you.”

Levi’s brain basically stopped functioning.

“I-i love you too, Shirai!”

The human smiled before breaking the embrace.

“I guess I have to go to my room before Lucifer’s mandatory room check.” He pouted.

Levi was still dumb struck, seeing this the human laughed and kissed him again.

“We can game more in the morning, alright?” He smiled.

Levi shook himself out of his stupor and agreed, eagerly.

“Of course! Uhm, sleep well, Shirai. I love you, happy birthday.”

“I love you too, Levi. Goodnight.”

With that the room to Levi’s door closed and the two couldn’t sleep at all that night. Their lips tingled and their hearts skipped a beat whenever they touched their lips and remembered the kiss they shared.


End file.
